Potter's plan!
by MandyAnn
Summary: James has a plan to win Lily's heart! Too bad it's stupid and poorly thought out...A good laugh with the marauders back at Hogwarts. Rated T for suggested shagging.


**A/N: A little random Marauders drabble. James has a plan!...Kinda… **

**Pettigrew isn't there and I'm not sure why. Probably 'cause I don't like him (Does anyone?) So I suppose he must've gone to bed early or something. **

**I'm not JKR, obviously. Otherwise I'd be rich, and this wouldn't be on , it would be in book 8. **

**Because if I was her I wouldn't stop writing 'till the day I die. Please Review! **

"I know exactly what to do!" James Potter, very characteristically ruffled his hair with a look of determination.

"Oh Merlin, here we go again…" Remus Sighed putting down his arithmancy book, certain that this scheme would be as amusingly stupid as every other.

"Shut up Moony!" James' face was illuminated eerily by the slowly dying common room fire, his determination turning to slight annoyance. "Ok, so here it is. Padfoot, you take the map!" He pointed at Sirius Black, and resumed his pacing, wearing into the carpet as he had been for hours. Sirius raised his eyebrows, curiously.

"Don't give me that look Padfoot, this is important! My whole life could be ruined if this doesn't work!" James halted his pacing for a moment, to push his glasses up further up his nose. A grin cracked on Sirius's face.

Does this have something to do with the lovely Miss Evans?" Remus chuckled. James was, overall, a kind friend, the only time that he had shown this much angry determination was when it involved a scheme to capture Lily's heart…Or to win a Quidditch match, ofcourse.

"Er…Maybe…" James stuttered. "So anyway, Padfoot, cause a distraction somewhere so all the teachers have to clear out. I'll be in the Defense classroom" –He raised his hands to make air-quotations –"Studying."

"There's a believable story" Sirius interjected sarcastically.

"ANYWAY" James ignored his best friend's teasing. "Moony, you tell Evans that you want to…I don't know…Practice your stunning charms or something, and bring her to the defense class. Just outside the door tell her you need to speak to McGonagall and you'll be back in a moment, tell her to wait for you."

"I can't wait to see where this is going…" Remus muttered, arranging himself with false interest.

"Then – then wait just around the corner for her to go in. Now Moony, you'll have to be quick. When she sees me she'll try to leave. Run around the corner and lock the door."

James looked at his friends expectantly like this made perfect sense.

"What good will that do?" Sirius laughed.

"Don't you get it?! She keeps walking away when I try to talk to her! Now she'll have to listen!" James was wearing an arrogant and excited grin.

"OH YES NOW I GET IT!" Sirius exclaimed jumping out of his seat. "Yes, yes it all makes perfect sense; Evans is _clearly_ a muggle, because any _witch_ would be able to use a simple _Alohamora_ charm to get out!"

James' face fell. Even his messy raven colored hair seemed to fall with disappointment. "I forgot about that…"

Remus and Sirius erupted with laughter.

"You" – Sirius could barely speak for laughing so hard –"_Forgot_ – that your classmate – at Hogwarts school of _witchcraft_ and wizardry- _Was a witch_."

James sank into an armchair.

"So you must have some brilliant ideas, let's hear them then!" He glared at his best friends.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." Sirius said crumpling up the days Daily Prophet and tossing it into the fire. "I suggest that you go and get yourself a shag – some one other than Lily" Sirius added at the look James had given him "And then in the morning when it's all said and done, we all eat some delicious food in the great hall, and take the mickey out of Snivellus."

"Hear, hear!" Remus said raising his hand in the air with a small smile.

"It's just a shame you turn into a stag when you transform, James." Sirius Smiled evilly. "I'm sure any girl would be easy enough to impress with a cute little puppy."

"HEY!" James stood up fiercely. "All the better I turn into a stag. Sure dogs are _cute _but who wants to shag something that's _cute_?" He puffed out his chest and drew himself to his full height "A stag is elegant, graceful, and powerful."

"Breaks my heart to see how proud the two of you can be of what you transform into." Remus said in a would-be sarcastic voice. Sirius walked over and put his hand on Remus' shoulder. "It's not our fault you turn into a great ugly brute, mate. But you're alright for most of the month."

"I suppose if _I_ had taken a fancy to Evans she'd be quite alright with going out with me." Remus smiled wickedly at James "Werewolf or not, at least I'm not a – What were her words? – Oh yeah! _Arrogant toe-rag_."

"Oh shut up the both of you. I'm done making up stupid plans." James sulked ruffling his hair.

"That is, until tomorrow night." Sirius said with a smile to Remus.


End file.
